The Legendary Alicorn-Book II:Moving to Ponyville
by PrincessCrystalRoseHeart3
Summary: This is the continuing story of Crystal and Fuchsia's adventure,there will be a little bit of romance in it and adventure. King Thunder attacked their kingdom and kidnapped Fuchsia,thinking she was the legendary ystal escaped from the village and headed to the Dark Forest on the outskirts of the village,to continue her life in Ponyville,will she be able to return back?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:Love at first sight

* * *

After a few years,Crystal grew into a beautiful young mare,just like her mother,Crystal and her little sister Fuchsia,started heading towards the village,where everypony is working and wondering up and down the streets,getting ready for a big celebration,"Big sister,why is everyone so busy today?" said Fuchsia as she stayed close to her sister's side,"Well Fuchsia,today is my birthday and everyone is setting up the decorations for the Rose Festival tonight. Before the festival,the baker is going to bring a cake,and there will be beautiful party decorations in the castle throne room, and there will be dancing,games,and more." "Wow,I LOVE games,and I LOVE to have fun." said the young mare as she started hopping up and down,"I know you do,now,you should head home right now,mother needs you to stay with her to help set up at the castle,I'll be there in a few minutes to see if everything is just fine, alright?" "Okay." said the young mare as she walked back to the castle.

* * *

When Crystal started walking all by herself, she started looking around the village, seeing the townspeople setting up for tonight's festival."Hey Crystal,Happy Birthday!" when she turned around,she saw Prince Lighting Dash,all dressed up in his golden armor. Crystal ran towards him and gave him a warm hug,"Lighting,I can't believe it's you,how did you get here?" "The royal messenger gave us an invitation to the party yesterday,and also,I came because i have to guard the castle,and maybe someday I can be your personal guard." said the stallion as he started looking through his satchel. Crystal was very happy for Dash and his job, "Youre a royal guard?Wow, you're wish finally came true." "Yep,and since today's your birthday,I got a surprise for you." said Lighting as he hid the present his back,"Really,where?" said the princess as she tilt her head to the side,"Close your eyes and no peeking." "Oh alright." said the mare as she covered her eyes with her hooves. When Crystal's eyes are covered, Lighting Dash levitated the present and placed it in front of her and tapped her on the shoulder,"Okay Rose,you can open your eyes now." when the mare opened her eyes, she saw a blue box with a purple bow on it. Crystal looked at the box carefully and saw that there's a note on top of it. After she read it,Rose started opening the box to see what's inside.

* * *

When she opened it,there was a golden necklace with a small mega fire ruby in a shape of heart. Crystal's eyes widened until her eyes began to water,"Wow Lighting,it's beautiful,I love it, Thank you." "Do you want me to help you put it on?" said colt prince as he looked at Rose with a heart-warming smile,"Um...sure,but why?" said Crystal as she putted the gift in front of her,"I just wanted to see how it looks on you." said the stallion as he looked deeper into her eyes. After Lighting Dash putted the necklace around the white alicorn's neck,he started to look down seeing that the mare was standing still,not saying a word with her head down,Lighting Dash walked beside the mare until he was right in front of her,"Hey um,Crystal,can you look up for me?" "Oh,okay."said mare as she sighed a little,feeling worried about herself. When she looked up,her light blue eyes began to sparkle when the sun beamed down on her face,Lighting was shocked when he looked at the mare in front of him,"Wow." said the prince as he started blushing a little,Crystal started to giggle as she looked away blushing,then back at the stallion in front of her,"I never thought I would say this but,now...you're even prettier than your mother..."said Lighting as he grabbed Crystal's hoof and placed the other on top of hers.

* * *

Crystal's heart-warming smile always make him smile along, "...Hey um...Crystal,I have another surprise for you at the castle." "Really?what is it?" said Crystal as she started looking up,"Well, the surprise will be tonight,meet me at the outside entrance of the castle during the party,okay Rose?" said Dash as he putted his hoof on her face,wiping the remaining tears from her eyes, "Um...okay." said the mare as she started blushing lightly,"Good,sorry to interrupt you,but,I think I should go and find my friends." said the stallion as he putted his helmet on,"Oh okay,I'm going to head over to the castle in a few minutes." said Rose as she walked by Lighting,with a smile. After Dash returned to the castle, him and his friends are just talking in the hallway, Lighting Dash ignored everything he hears around him, then he had a image in his head of Crystal when she looked at him with sparkles in her blue topaz eyes, her mane sparkling with the sun, and her gentle,heart-warming smile she makes with the necklace he gave to her as a gift.

* * *

Dash got distracted during the talking with his friends. "Lighting...Lighting...Lighting!" when he heard the voice,he shook his head a couple of times and rubbed the side of his head from the dizziness inside, he saw that his brothers were trying to wake him up," Snap out of it dude. Man,what's wrong with you today Dash?" said Thunder as he raised an eyebrow,waiting for an answer from his twin brother,"Nothings wrong with me Cloud, Im fine." Dash's brothers and his friends started looking at him as well,"Sorry guys...so where were you going to say something,Thunder?" "Well,I was asking you a question buddy,and you just ignored me by staring off into space." said Thunder as he patted his brother on the back,"Sorry dude,Crystal has the most heart-warming smile I've ever seen in years since me and her were friends,I really like her a lot,and I don't know how to express my feelings to her."after Lighting letted out a sigh,his brother sat beside him and patted him on the back again, "Well bro,you came to the right pony, don't worry Dash, we'll help you." "Thanks,I know I could trust you all." said the stallion as he looked around the room where his friends started surrounding him.

* * *

**Back in the castle hallway...**

Crystal came back from the village,looking at the stained glass windows of the castle. One of them,has Princess Celestia and Princess Luna on each side,and in the middle was her parents,Fernland and Turquiose during King Thunder's defeat. Another has her as a foal. Along with their parents on the window,her mother was holding Crystal,and they were smiling, all of them. There was another one with the same picture,but with her younger sister Fuchsia. Crystal's eyes started to twinkle as she walked by,"Hmm,good memories." said the mare as she kept walking down the hallway. When Crystal went to the throne room, there were decorations and flowers everywhere, Crystal was surprised to see a beautiful scenery for her special party tonight,"Hi Crystal,you came back." when she turned to the side,there was a pink alicorn with a pink,purple,and yellow mane with purple eyes watching her,it's was Princess Cadance,along with Fuchsia by her side,"Cadance,you came,how are you?" "Good,I can't wait for the party tonight Crystal,it's going to be lovely." "Yep,I'm sure it will be." said the filly as she exited the room and went upstairs in the large ball room. When she reached to her room,there was a pink silk dress with red roses on the rim, and a gold ribbon wrapped around the waist of the dress.

* * *

Crystal tried it on and it fit perfectly on her, she started dancing around the room till she was outside on her balcony window, looking at the clear blue sky above her,"Like I said,more prettier than your mother." when she heard a voice, she turned around and saw the same stallion at her door, It was Prince Lighting, all dressed up in a tuxedo, walking towads her. Crystal started blushing when she heard what Lighting said earlier,"Hi, I didn't expect you to be here,what's wrong?" said the mare as she sat beside the stallion,feeling worried about her friend," Well...Crystal,I came to check on you and um...you look pretty tonight." "Aww,why thank you Dash." said the filly as she looked at him with a smile. Lighting Dash and Crystal looked at the sky,watching the sun set on the hills in front of them. Dash looked at the mare and saw the same necklace that he gave to her on her neck,"Hey,I see your still wearing the necklace that I gave you today." "Yep,I love it,and I decided to wear it for the day." said the mare as she looked at Lighting Dash with a smile. Dash started to blush a little, along with Crystal, looking at him, "Y-Y-You did?" "Yep,it's a very nice necklace, and I think I should wear it with my dress that my mother gave to me for tonight's party, and maybe we can go to the festival together sometime this week." said the mare as she smilied at the stallion. Lighting smilied back as they both looked at each other then at the sky above them,where Luna's moon began to glow from the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys,I hope you guys enjoyed the story so far,here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long,last week I had school,so I was able to work and finish it on weekdays. Enjoy reading****:**

Chapter 2-A night to remember

* * *

**At the Party...**

Everyone was having fun, including Princess Fuchsia with her cousins and friends. Crystal was hiding and peeking her head out of the stairway of the ballroom, with her dress on and her hair was wavy and curly from the shower in a ponytail which her mother putted up for her. Cadance came up to the shy princess and gave her a hug, "Hey Crystal,you look beautiful tonight,you look gorgeous in your dress too." "thanks Cadance you too." said the mare as she hugged came walking down the stairs,smiling as her parents watched as their daughter made her way down to the floor,"Our little flower is growing up,honey." said Fernland as he looked at his wife with a smile,"She sure is Fernland,she sure is." said Turquiose as she looked back. Then somewhere in the crowd was Lighting, Thunder, and their friends watching the princess as she made her entrance,Lighting Dash's eyes widened when he saw how pretty the mare on her special night,"Wow,I've never seen anything like it,she's so beautifu-" "Hey bro,the princess looks fantastic tonight,you should go to her." said Cloud as he whispered to his brother beside him. When Crystal reached the bottom staircase, she walked over to her parents still smiling,"Hi mom,hi dad." "Hi Crystal,you look beautiful dear." said Turquiose looking down at her daughter with a smile.

* * *

Then Crystal came to the crowd,"Hi everyone and welcome to the 1st annual Rose festival,which is also my birthday. The reason why we have this festival is that this is the year when the blue moon roses will appear at tonight's festival every single year on a full moon, after the 6 day festival is over,the roses will disappear and will be preparing for next year's festival. It's a royal family tradition to many generations to come and celebrate this wonderful time of the year. I like to thank my parents and my youngest sister Fuchsia,for making this beautiful scenery for tonight,and I like to thank you all for coming." said Crystal as she went to the throne,where her mother and father were on each side,"You did a wonderful job Rose,we're so proud of you." "Thanks mom." said the mare as she sat between her parents. Crystal watched everyone of her cousins dancing,talking,and having fun at the festival,"Hey lil' cousin, long time no see." there was a yellow pony with a green and curly mane and light blue eyes walking up to the princess with a smile,it was Crystal's older cousin,Flora Appleseed,all dressed up in a light purple dress with a cowboy hat on her head,"Hi Flora,you came,how's the festival?" said Crystal as she hugged her cousin,"Pretty neat. It was much better than last year's festival,Cheerie Blossom and Tiger Lily is at the festival with my parents so I came to say happy birthday to you Rose." "Well,thank you Flora." said the mare as she smiled at her older cousin,standing in front of her.

* * *

Flora took off her hat and gave her a yellow box with a pink bow with a small rose in the middle,"Thank you,I'll open it when I get the chance." said the princess as she placed the box,beside her,"Okay,and I have to find my family now,sorry I couldn't stay for the party,Rose." "That's okay,Flora,I'll see you later." said the mare as she waved to her cousin as she walked out the room. Crystal was alone again,wondering what is she going to do after,she remembered something in her mind as she gasped,"I have to go meet Lighting right now, but what did he say where to meet him?" she thought for a moment till she remembered what the stallion said to her,"Now I remember,he's mist be out in the hallway by now,I have to go find him." said the mare as she speed walked her way through the crowd.

* * *

**Out in the hallway...**

Lighting Dash was waiting for Crystal to meet him in the hallway,just like he said earlier,till then,he heard the door open behind him as he turned around to see the princess at the door,"Hey Dash,sorry I'm late,one of my cousins was talking to me along the way and-" Lighting putted his hoof on the mare's mouth to silence her,"Its okay,your cousin,Flora already told me." said Dash as he looked at the alicorn with a smile. Crystal looked at the prince with surprising eyes, "Hey,i see you're not wearing your armor now." "Why yes,it's a royal birthday party you see,I have to look my best." said the prince as they both started walking side by side,"Let's go,I have something waiting for you outside." "Well, I can't wait to see what it is." when the prince held the door and watched as the mare went outside,he blushed a little then followed after her. Thunder Cloud came running towards the stallion,who is at the door,"Hey Dash,make sure you bring her back to the throne room,her parents wanted her to stay with them until the royal couple dance begins." said Cloud as he looked at his brother then outside,"Okay,I promise,it won't take lon-wait,did you say,royal couple dance,whats that?" "Its when the princes from all over equestria,including you and me,will be dancing with the princess." said Thunder as he looked at his brother with a smile. Lighting blushed a little while lis tending to the whole conversations with his brother and dashed outside the castle doors,"Man,what's with him anyways." said Thunder as he went back to the party.

* * *

Lighting found Crystal waiting for him outside,looking at the stars,"Oh,there you are." "Ready to go princess?" said the stallion as he walked to her till they were side by side,"Yep let's go." said the mare as they started walking again. After a long walk, they started going to the top of a hill, 3 miles away from the castle,"Tadaa,a picnic under the stars." said the colt as he smiled at the mare,"Wow Dash, it's a beautiful view of the village from here." "It sure against ways come here after my training lessons, and maybe sometime we can hang out here, would you agree?" said Lighting as he laid down with his hooves on the back of his head,"Yes,we should do this again sometime,that's a great idea Dash." said the mare as she smilied back and laid down beside him. It was peaceful between the two ponies till she looked at him with a smile,when he looked back at her, Crystal's eyes began to sparkle again as the moon beamed down on them, like two clear blue oceans,watching him. His eyes widened as he started blushing when he looked at the alicorn beside him.

* * *

Crystal started to shiver from the cold,"Geez,it's cold out here." Lighting Dash thought of something to keep her from getting cold,he scooted over till the mare was lying on his neck,"There,is that better." Crystal started blushing,when she saw how close she was to the stallion,"Yes,um...Thank you." "Your welcome." said Prince as they looked up at the stars. After a few minutes,they both got up at the same time,the princess started to look around her,"Oh no,my rose mane clip is gone." Crystal searched everywhere on the blanket and behind the tree,but no sign of it anywhere,"Is this what's you're looking for?" said Lighting Dash as he handed the clip to her,"Oh my goodness,you found it,thank you for-" when Crystal was about to finish her sentence,Lighting placed the clip back on her mane,she started blushing as she started to look up to see that the moon is very bright tonight at the festival, Lighting started to tap Crystal on the shoulder to get her attention,"Yes?" "There's something i really need to tell you." said the prince as his eyes looked into Crystal's,"Yes,what is it?" said the mare as she smilied,but still a little curious,"Well um...Crystal,I should've said this to you before." "Okay,so what is it?" said the mare as she felt a little puzzled about Lighting's emotions. Lighting looked at Rose,who was waiting for him to answer, he took a deep breath and started talking to her, "Well,I think I have a..." "you have a what Dash?" said the filly as she looked at the stallion,with his head towards the other side.

* * *

**Sorry guys, I guess this a cliffhanger. If you want to know what happens next,you can see the next chapter when it comes out, if you like the story,please review me or if you like,I can add your character to the story by sending your OC to me. Thank you.( :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again guys,if you guys want to know what happens next,heres the next chapter,enjoy.( :**

Chapter 3:The Party

* * *

Crystal sat beside Lighting feeling puzzled of what he's going to say to her,"You have a what Dash?" Lighting's eyes began to widen as a blush went across his muzzle with his head turned to the other side,"_Danit Dash,why can't you wait a little longer to tell her about your feelings,just stay as friends for a while till that day comes." _said Lighting, talking to himself. The alicorn was still sitting beside him,waiting for an answer. Lighting was very nervous about what she would say about him liking her,"Well Rose,I think we should head back,your parents might be looking for you." "well Dash,I think I like it out here,after the dance we should come back out here and talk for a while longer." said Crystal as she stood right back up on her hooves along with the prince beside her,"Yeah, we should, let's go my lady." said as he winked at the princess with a smile,"Oh Dash,you're such a jokester." said the mare as she grabbed Lighting's arm and began to escort her back to the party.

* * *

After the couple came inside,Crystal and Lighting Dash came towards the throne room doors to find Crystals parents. Crystal held tight on Lighting's arm for a while when they entered the room,everyone began to stare at the two ponies and started whispering to each other. Crydtal looked at the stallion as they made their way down,along with Thunder beside his brother,"Hey Lighting,I think everypony is talking about us." said Crystal as she started looking around,"Don't worry Rose,if they keep talking,just don't look at them." said Cloud as he walked behind the two ponies. At the entrance, the two friends made their way down to Turquoise and Fernland,who were talking to Lighting's parents, Aeries Nightingale and Midnight Clear,at a table. Crystal began to stare at them then back at the stallion beside her,"Dash look,it's our parents."said the alicorn as she whispered to the colt beside her,"Hey,it is,we should probably go say hi to them." said Dash as he as he looked at the princess beside him.

* * *

**At the Party...**

Turquoise,Aeries,Fernland, and Midnight were at a table,eating and sharing conversations to each other, Lighting Dash came up to his parents with Crystal holding his arm along the way."Hello Son,how are you doing back at the Crystal Empire?" said Aeries as she hugged her son with happiness in her eyes,"Mom,Dad,I can't believe your here." said the stallion as he hugged back. Aeries peared to the side and saw a rainbow-maned mare dressed in a beautiful pink and golden dress with her crown on her head,"Say Lighting sweety,who is this beautiful delicate flower?" Turquiose went to Crystal and introduced her to her friend,"Aeries,Midnight,this is my daughter,Crystal,the other one is Fuchsia." said Turquiose as she looked at her daughter with a smile then back at Aeries.

* * *

After the introduction,Crystal curtsied and held out her hoof,"It's a pleasure to meet you." Aeries was pleased to see the mare,and saw Turquiose standing beside her, "It's a pleasure to meet you,Dash told us a lot about you,so we decided to see you for real." said the alicorn as she smilied at the mare beside Lighting Dash. Midnight came to the princess and his son with a grin," I see the reason why Dash picked you,it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Rose, I'm Lighting's dad." said Midnight as he bowed. Crystal was pleased to see Lighting's dad,he looks just like Dash with the same smile,"It's a pleasure to meet you too." said Crystal as she replied with a curtsy. Midnight tapped on Lighting's shoulder as he began to turn around,"Oh yeah,um...Crystal,I be right back,I guess my dad needs to talk to me." "Oh okay,I was heading over to see princess Celestia anyways." said Crystal as she bgean to walk away from the prince and his father till she was completely out of sight in the crowd.

* * *

Midnight went to his son amd placed his hoof on his shoulder,"So...son,is that your marefriend who just left? She's a very nice mare." Dash blushed a little,as he looked to the side to see Crystal,talking to Celestia,like she said,"Dad,she's not my marefriend,her and I are just friends." "Oh I see." said Midnight as he began stoking his chin,"Hey Dash,your older brother,Cosmic Rain,is here." said Midnight with a smile,"He's here,where,It's been a long time since me and him played together when I was little." "Hey Dash,my little man,I missed you." said a stallion,standing right behind him as he began to rub his head continously as Lighting began to turn around," Hey Rain,that really you?" said Lighting as he looked at the yellow stallion who is looking down at him a smile,"Of course Dash,i already saw your brother earlier,which I also saw you talking to a mare,what's her name Dash?" "Oh,her name is Princess Crystal,she's basically the oldest in the family." said Lighting as he looked to see the mare talking with her younger sister at a table,with Flora,and her little sister,Summer Glow.

* * *

Cosmic was waiting for an answer,but instead,he only sees Lighting blushing, and fake coughing every time he asked him the same exact question,"Come on Dash,are you going to tell your big brother?" said the stallion as he grinned, Um...not right now." "okay,I understand,I can't let my little brother get all embarrassed in all,but that's okay,I have someone who likes to see you." said Cosmic as Lighting began to follow behind. Cosmic Rain was heading towards a purple unicorn mare in blue,with redish-brown hair with a fan in her hoof,"Oh Rain darling,your back." "Good evening Madam Velvet,it's been a long time." said Rain as he bowed to the mare with a smile,"A long time indeed Rain love,you haven't change a bit since I first saw you." said Velvet as she hugged the stallion with a giggle. Dash was confused about the whole conversation between his older brother and a mare he doesn't know,"Oh,and who is this handsome gentlemen Rain?" "Oh that's one my younger brothers, Lighting Dash, Dash,this is my marefriend Velvet Orchid" said Rain as he placed a hoof around Orchid,"It's a pleasure to meet you." "Same thing here." said Lighting as he bowed to the mare,"So,Velvet,care join me and my brothers for some games?" "Well that does sound like fun Rain,but I think I'll give it a go at some games." said the mare as she grabbed his shoulder and started escorting her till Lighting followed behind them.

* * *

After the party,all the guests went back to their towns for next year,including Lighting's family, Lighting went up to his brother and his marefriend with a sad look,"Aww Rain,do you have to go,it brings us good times in the past when we both played together." "Well lil' bro,I have to,you see,mom and dad are training to be a royal guard,and tomorrow morning,me and Velvet are leaving to live in Canterlot because..." said Rain as he looked at the mare beside him,then back at Dash with a smile. Lighting was confused about the surprise and what Rain is going to say next,"...I just got a job of becoming a royal guard at Canterlot and also-" "me and Rain are getting married at Canterlot in a week." said Velvet as she finished the sentence with a smile. Lighting was surprised and happy for his brother," Wow Rain,that's really great news." "Yep,our parents discussed about it, but they are still making preparations for the wedding and I think you should be my colt of honor." said the stallion as he looked at his Velvet as she was sleeping on his shoulder. Lighting's eyes widened as he became speechless,"Me? It would be an honor." said Dash as he shook his brother's hand with excitement.

* * *

Till then,a royal messenger came towards the ponies as they continued talking to each other," Prince Cosmic, sorry to interpret you, but princess Mi'Amore Cadenza from needs to see you boys at the Crystal Empire, immediately." "Okay,I'll be there,tell her I'm on my way,and I might be bringing some company over as well."said Rain as he "looked back at his brother. Lighting Dash was confused about the whole conversation again,"_ Wait what does he mean by company? I think I should ask him-"_ "Hey big brother,what do you mean by company?" said Lighting as he questioned his brother," Well Dash,needs all of us to be back at the castle,I wonder what?" said Cosmic Rain as he placed his hoof on his chin,"But Crystal,what will she say,I was suppose to leave tomorrow morning and-" "I'm sorry Dash but,we have to go now,pack your stuff Dash,I'll be waiting for you outside." said Cosmic as he walked outside,closing the doors behind him. Dawas started pacing in the hallway wondering what to do,"Oh no,what am I going to tell her?" said Dash as he stopped for moment before continuing.

* * *

**Well guys,there's another cliffhanger now,I'll be working on Chapter 4 right now,sorry to keep you waiting guys,have a nice day.( :**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again,thanks for the people who PM me in the last chapter,here's the next chapter to my story...**

Chapter 4: The unexpected mystery

* * *

After Luna's moon setted in the midnight sky,Celestia rose the sun till the sky is light blue again,Fuchsia was in her bed sleeping peacefully. Crystal opened the door slowly as she tip-toed her way to the sleeping mare,"Psst...Fuchsia,wake up." said Crystal poking her head with her hoof. Crystal watched her sister as she turned her face to the other side moaning a little,"Crystal,don't wake me up,I'm trying to sleep." said the princess mumbling as she went to sleep again. Crystal used her light blue aurora to pick up one of Fuchsia's feathered quills from one of her quill drawers. She started tickling Fuchsia till she started grinning a little,"Hehehe,s-s-stop,okay,I'm up,I'm up I'm up.J-J-Just stop tickling me." said Fuchsia as she started laughing again,"Well that's one way to wake you up." said Crystal as she placed the feathered quill back to it's original drawer," Sis,what is it,why did you wake me up,is there something important for me to do?" "Not exactly,but listen, this is important,one of the royal guards told me that mom and dad are missing." said Fuchsia as she looked up at her sister and yawned," Wait,what do you mean in missing? Mom and dad wouldn't leave us at all." "I know Fuchsia,but this is important,I need you to write to Princess Celestia about what happened, I'll go to town and see if anyone seen them at all." said Crystal as she went to her room and placed her crown on her head," I'll be right back,you take care of anything in the castle till I get back okay,I'm counting on you Fuchsia." "Alright,I write to her immediately,I'll tell her to come too." said Fuchsia as she watched her sister leave and closed the door in front of her and began writing.

* * *

After a few hours,Crystal came back,feeling a little exhausted. The mare found her sister walking down the hallway waiting for a message from the princess,"Fuchsia,did you write the letter like I said?" "Yes big sister,I absolutely did,I'm waiting for a reply from the princess." said Fuchsia as she watched the guards pass by,"I don't know sis,what's going on,things are getting strange without our parents around." "I know Fuchsia,but don't worry,we'll find our parents,we just have to find a way to bring them back." said Crystal as she hugged her sister,"Yeah I know but,your in command now Crystal,you should make sure everything in the kingdom is doing good- " "Crystal,Fuchsia!" said the mysterious figure as she closed the doors behind her. The two ponies made their way down without a single sound,"Princess Celestia,thank goodness your here,something happened to our parents last night. They didn't ran away or anything,they somehow went missing." "I know,but I fear that a new foe is going to strike here first." said Celestia as she walked to a window as the two followed behind. Crydtal and Fuchsia were still confused about the whole conversation,"yeah,but...who could it be?" said Fuchsia as she looked at Celestia,feeling terrified and confused,"Well you two,let me show you something,you see this window." "Hey,that's Mom and Dad,what about them?"said Fuchsia as she pointed towards the picture.

* * *

Celestia walked down the hallway as the guards continued searching for the missing parents,"Well Fuchsia,before the time of your sister's birth,your mother carried a legacy since she was a little filly,she discovered what friendship means to her during her time,but the most important element that brings all of them together was,love. Your mother met your father when she was your age,they both loved each other since and their love grew stronger and stronger. Till someone else liked her as well,and tried to separate them for good." "Really? But who is he?" said Crystal as she looked at the alicorn along with Fuchsia on the other side," King Thunder of course,loved your mother as much as he does and tried to destroy their love for each other,without the love of friendship,they couldn't have defeat him for sure. Your mother was a very brave to keep her kingdom in progress, but eversince you two were born,she has chosen one of you to carry that legacy to save Equestria from King Thunder and to push away darkness for good..." said Celestia as she stood in front of the two mares as they looked at each other then back, "What if one of us fail this mission..." said Fuchsia as she walked a little closer to the sun princess.

* * *

Celestia used her magic to create an orb as she continued to speak,"If one of you saves Equestria before he reaches the Gem Circle with eternal darkness,me and sister will be able to control the night and day in Equestria again. Which means that one of you, must risk their life of training and save everypony including your friends,and family..." Suddenly the orb started to change color as the two figures began to change as she continued to talk as Fuchsia began to hide behind her sister,watching the two ponies being defeated,"...If evil takes hold of one of you,and fail the mission, one of you..." said Celestia as she lowered her magic down a little,afraid to continue on,"...I'm afraid I can't continue on-" "No Celestia please tell us,what's going to happen to me or my sister?" said Crystal as she yelled at the top of her lungs. Celestia eyes felt a tear on her face as she continued to speak,"...If your sister fails,one of you...will die." Crydtal and Fuchsia gasped and felt worried about each other as Crustal walked up to Celestia,patting her back,"Don't worry Celestia,I will never let that happen to me." "What do you mean Crystal?" said the alicorn as she got up to her feet,"You see Celestia,my mother chose me cause l'm the Legendary Alicorn.I don't know why,but, I'll do my best to protect everypony from Thunder's grasp,including you and Luna." "Good,but there's something I like to show you,Crystal,follow me." said Celestia as she walked again towards the castle doors.

* * *

Crystal stood there watching the princess walk away from her,"Crystal,best if you go ahead without me, I'll take care of things here." said the lavender mare as she placed her hoof in her shoulder. Crystal nodded her head and started walking after Celestia to catch up with her. Fuchsia watched as her sister leave till she heard footsteps coming from the hallway,"Fuchsia,thank goodness your here,where's Crystal,she needs to know this." "Dash, Thunder,what are you two doing here? i thought you two went back to Canterlot." said Fuchsia as she turned around with confusion, " I know but, we need to tell Crystal something,its very important." said Dash as he took his helmet off and placed it beside him. Fuchsia stopped Thunder and Lighting from walking any further away from her, "Thunder, Dash, if its something important,then its best that I know as well." said Fuchsia as she lowered her head a little. Thunder looked down at the lavender mare and began to smile at her,"Well alright,if you can tell us where she's heading to." "Well okay,my sister is on her way to center of the Gem Circle where the Crystal Gem Flower is on heavy guard,along with Princess Celestia as her guide because my parents appear to be missing. We are still finding out some answers and clues to the mystery." said Fuchsia as she walked towards the castle gates. Lighting grabbed his helmet and dashed outside to find Crystal and Princess Celestia at the location,"Thanks Fuchsia, come on Cloud, we have to find Crystal, before its too late." said Dash as he ran out the ran after his brother till he stopped for a while to see that him and Fuchsia were all alone in the hallway.

* * *

Thunder walked up to the mare and grabbed her hoof and looked at her purple amethyst eyes as he spoke,"Are you sure you can keep this kingdom under control while your sister's away?" "Yes,its my duty as a princess, to stay here until she gets back." said Fuchsia looking at his blue sapphire eyes as the sun began to set from the horizon. Thunder smilied at the mare as he watched the mare grab his saddlebag with her light pink aurora from her horn and placed it on his back, "Thunder,please be careful." said Fuchsia as she nuzzled Thunder a little,causing Thunder to blush a little, "Okay I promise I 'll be careful Fuchsia." said Thunder as he nuzzled back. Thunder opened the doors before heading outside to catch up with his brother,"I'll be back to check on you,okay?" said the stallion as she kissed Fuchsia on the head,"I-I promise." said Fuchsia as she watched the stallion leave. Fuchsia's blush began to show in front of the prince as looked back,"And one more thing Fuchsia..." "What is it?" said Fuchsia as she blushed again while hiding her face, feeling embarrassed. Thunder turned Fuchsia around till their muzzles meet. Fuchsia felt a blush across her muzzle till she froze like a statue as she felt Thunder's lips touching hers. Thunder broke the kiss and looked at lavender alicorn's eyes as they both shared a heart-warming smile. Thunder began to run out the castle doors and spread his wings as began to fly towards the center circle. Fuchsia placed her hoof on her lips as she started thinking about the moment they shared a second ago,"Thunder really does care about me,but not only that,he kissed me on the...wow,not only he cares about me,he likes me." said Fuchsia as she sighed happily and walked inside the castle with a smile as the sun setted over the hills for the night to begin.

* * *

**Well, I guess you enjoy the story so far,if you want me to continue, please send a comment or PM me,if you guys have any questions for me,I'll be happy to answer them for you. ( ;**

***I need some volunteers for the next chapter. I need some of you people to come up with some OC characters who can be royal guard ponies. If you have some,PM me,I would like to see them. The deadline will be on January 4****.***

**Anyway,thanks for the adding my story to favorites.( :**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello,sorry to keep you guys waiting,I have school and I was working hard to study for my tests this ,enjoy the chapter guys.( :**

Chapter 5: A visit to the hidden chamber

* * *

After a long time of flying on a beautiful sunset, Crystal and Celestia arrived at Gem Central just in time before dawn. They both entered and saw that Cosmic Rain was there talking to two guards as they both walked towards him listening,"Well your majesty,the place is now on heavy guard,what else can we do to help?" said a guard as he bowed,"Good,now,I want you two to be on a lookout for King Thunder and his men. Go find some others too,and tell them to watch for anything suspicious,we don't want any spies lurking around here." said the prince as he gave a command to the two soldiers. The two stallions bowed at the same time and grabbed their weapons as they both saluted to the prince,"Yes your majesty." said the two stallions as they both walked away,leaving Cosmic Rain all by himself,"Rain!" said the mare as she walked towards him,"Crystal,what are you doing here,I thought you and Fuchsia are suppose to watch over the castle." said the older stallion as he watched the princess walk towards him,"Me and princess Celestia wanted to see if the Crystal Gem Flower is alright." "I'm sorry miss Rose,but it appears I can't let you in right now,you have to turn back now,it's getting late..." said Rain as he watched the sun set over the horizon,"Okay,we'll come back tomorrow I guess..." said Crystal as she sighed a little,"But,my brothers will stay with you and your sister for the night till we find your parents. I've heard they were missing since yesterday,but how?" "I don't know, but it's important for me and my sister to watch over the kingdom till they get back..." said the white alicorn as she looked around for a minute,"Hey,where's Princess Celestia?-" "Your highness, the princess has left you a message." said the messenger as he handed Crystal the scroll.

* * *

_Dear Crystal,_

_ Sorry I have to leave so soon, I have to go back to Canterlot because my sister Luna sent a message to me to return and rest for __tonight. I'll be back before sunrise so meet me at the Gem Circle then. It's very important and I think your ready to continue on with your studies about the Royal Gardens. So listen carefully. You see the hole on the door? It only activates if you are a royal family member of the Gem Circle. Since you have your mother's amulet,place it in the wall to unlock the chamber... _"Okay,if you say so." said Crystal as she went towards the door searching for a hole,like what the letter said. When she found it,she was very nervous about becoming a princess of her own kingdom,like Celestia and Luna. She looked down at her neck and looked at the amulet then placed it in the heart-shaped wall. She took a step back and watched as the door move like a crystal waterfall falling from the doorpost,"Okay,that...is so cool,what else did she say." said the alicorn as she went inside the chamber alone.

* * *

_...after you entered the chamber,there is a magic spell that is used to open the door,which leads you to the Gem Flower. There are some stairs along the way which leads you to it. Be safe,Equestria is counting on you now. _

_ ~Princess Celestia_

After the alicorn read the message,she found a package right in front of the dark and mysterious hall of stairs which takes her down into the dark and gloomy hallway below,"Wow,how many stairs do I have to take to get down?" said Crystal as she found a small pebble and kicked it into the dark hallway. She waited and waited till she heard the stone fell to the floor as it echoed through the hallway,"Wow,it's a long way down,I better make some light before I head down there." said Crystal as she made a light blue light from her horn. She stared at the ground below and began to walk into the dark stairs below.

* * *

During Lighting and Thunder's quest to find Princess Crystal,they searched everywhere by asking some of the royal guards at Gem Centeral,"Dash,we searched everywhere for her,do you think she went back to the castle?" "No Cloud,she couldn't have been there at all. Fuchsia told she was heading towards the center,she must be inside." said Dash as they began looking for a doorway. Till then, Cloud found the entrance to where the princess is hiding all afternoon,"Hey Dash look at that,it's the entrance to the chamber,and Crystal might be inside." "Excellent work Cloud. Let's go and find Crystal before midnight." said the stallion as he smilied. The two brothers started searching till Thunder found a heart-shaped necklace on the wall,"Hey,what's this thing doing in there? I better take it out before someone steals it." said Thunder as he grabbed the ruby necklace out of the wall. Till then,the door started to close till Lighting ran inside before the door closed behind him,"Thunder,what did you do!" said Dash yelling at the top of his lungs,"I don't know,where's the necklace!" said the stallion at the other side of the wall,"It's in here,I'll he find Crystal,you can head back and protect Fuchsia till I find Rose." "Okay." said Thunder as he started to head back to the kingdom.

* * *

Lighting was all alone searching the chamber for the princess. He looked down and saw that there were stairs to a dark room below,"Wow,I wonder if Cryshere's down there,better turn on the light." said Lighting as he continued walking. He walked deeper and deeper into the hallway as he looked at the sides of the hallway, he was puzzled about finding Crystal,somewhere in the dark chamber in front of him,"Hmm,if I was Rosalinia,where will I be?" said Lighting looking through the hallway for a door. At the end of the hallway,he found a glass door with a symbol of a rose on it,"This symbol looks familiar,it looks just like-" just about he was about to finish his sentence,the dooon magically shot a ray of magic on the door in front of him. He backed away from the mirror and started looking at the picture in it.

* * *

As Dash looked into the mirror,he was back at the Rose Heart kingdom,but it was demolished and destroyed with some other ponies in a circle at the center of the room. He came closure to the ponies wondering what is wrong with them,"Hey,what's going on,what's wrong with you ponies?" "Dash,your here,come on Crystal needs your help." said the figure pulling dash by the hoof,"Hey,who are you anyway,and how do you know my name?" "No time to explain,Crystal is in trouble." said the figure again as she kept pulling him. They arrived at where the five ponies are all in a circle. Two of them were pegasus,two of them were earth ponies,and one unicorn. Dash was a little puzzled and looked at them with confusion, "Hey,who are you ponies?" said Lighting as he looked around,"Dash,there you are darling,we need your help,our friend is in danger. Can you see what's wrong with her?"said the white unicorn as she "All right,let me see her." said Dash as he watched the unicorn figwalk guiding him to the injured pony,"Um excuse me,I know taking me to your injured friend in all,but can you tell me who she is." "You really don't know,don't you darling? It's somepony you know of course." said the figure as she lowered her head with a sigh.

* * *

Lighting was shocked and surprised to see what the whole conversation was about,"Take me to her." said the prince as he replied and the two ponies went to find the princess along with some others. When the ponies heard something coming their way,they turned around and saw that the prince was with her the whole time, "Hey girls,sorry but can the prince see her?" "Oh course he can,but let me make sure that he's not an imposture." said the blue pegasus as she started examing him,"Okay,he's him all right,but just to be sure about it, Im gonna ask you questions buddy,so start listening." said the mare as she stared at Dash furiously. Dash was very uncomfortable at first as the pegasus kept staring at him,"Um...excuse me, I don't you think that's a good idea,what ifthey'd not an imposture after all." said the butter-colored pegasus as she talked with a quiet voice, "Sorry Lighting,she just like to do that sometimes since a group of creatures came here and wrecked the whole village." said the lavender alicorn as she moved the blue mare to the side. When he looked to the side to see a young white alicorn lying there,he realized for a moment that it was a princess,lying injuried,"Crystal?" said Dash as he ran towards the mare.

* * *

**Cliffhanger,I know. But when the next chapter comes out,you'll found out what happens next. If you guys want me to continue, just comment after you finish the story,Thanks. **


End file.
